The Masters
by Roaniegal
Summary: When a boy is suddenly uprooted and Vlad has a son, what becomes of Danny Phantom?
1. Chapter 1

**I think this is a new twist I haven't seen done yet; I don't have much time to write, so updates on this and everything else will be slow... I have college and work three jobs. I'm going crazy here.**

 **End A/N**

* * *

"Boy, don't you close that door! Come back here right now!" his voice roared, and I snarled, my anger soaring as I listened to that man slam his weight against the door, and I rolled my eyes as sputtering curses came through the door as I grabbed my suitcase from the closet and began filling it up.

"You have no right to lock me out! I pay the bills here, Buddy. I am your father! UNLOCK THIS-!"

I flung a pair of Nikes against the door and as the resounding thud hit my ears and the door vibrated from it, I stated calmly,

"Not according to Mom. I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do about it."

The metaphorical bomb dropped, I wasn't sure what to expect. The silence that greeted me on the other side of the door had me shaking my head in disbelief and sadness. He and I had never gotten along, but it had gotten worse in the last weeks as Mom got sicker. Finally, last night, my mother had come into my room and spoke about our options.

* * *

 _"Son… son, you need to wake up. We need to talk."_

 _I glared at her, biting back anger as the moonlight lit up the tears streaming down her cheeks._

 _"We are leaving here tomorrow. I can't take it anymore, and neither you nor your sister deserves to be left alone with him."_

 _I sat up, all sleepiness gone._

 _"But, Mom! He's our dad, you can't just-!"_

 _"No, he isn't. Not your dad. I suppose you have a choice, but listen to me first." She had sighed, and sat down, trembling slightly. Her sift hair dipped in front of her eyes and she murmured "I had sworn to never tell you of this, but… things change."_

* * *

I bowed my head, thoughts of the night before spinning through me as my phone went off. I checked it and sighed. Could my best friend ever call at a convenient time?!

"Dude! Is it true? Are you really leaving? It's all over the school, man. What about football? We need you, man!"

The bed groaned as I flopped down on it, and I winced as I thought of my sport. "Yea, yea it's all true. Mom told me I have until…ten to get packed and we leave. I don't know man. This comes before football."

Talk about a sentence I never thought I would say! Silence greeted me for a long time and then he spoke quietly, and I could hear the hurt and sadness in his voice.

"Don't forget me, Man. We've been best buds since preschool. Do what ya gotta do; I don't blame you at all…I… I love ya dude. Call me when you're there, wherever that is."

I choked up, blinking back tears and trying to keep sounding manly.

"Love ya too, bud. And I won't forget you; you know I couldn't even if I tried. I guess I better call…"

My phone buzzed, and Call Waiting blared across my screen. I choked back both tears and laughter at her timing and nodded, though my bud couldn't see me.

"She's calling now. Guess the rumor mill reached her too. I'll call you later."

I hung up before he could say anything else, and accepted my girlfriend's call.

"You're not leaving me, right?"

Her voice… she'd been crying, and heavily too. I sighed but before I could speak she continued, anger flaring in her voice.

"Cuz that would SUCK… and I love you, you can't suck. Don't do this. Please…"

She had never said that she loved me before, and my throat closed for a good minute before I could speak.

"I have to. Mom's dying; this is what's best for us. I love you too, but I need you to understand, I can't live with him, pretending to live a lie. I just can't. I figured we could… **_would_** … stay together? If you don't want to, I mean I guess…"

Before I could hear her answer, a loud thud at my door made me almost drop my phone.

"Your mom is here, Baxter. Get your shit and get out of my house."

My temper riled back up and I ended the call abruptly, rising up and flinging my door open, enjoying how I towered over this asshole I knew now wasn't blood.

"It's **_Masters_** , Raymen. Dashiel Masters."

I grabbed my back and ran down the steps, never to return.

* * *

A/N:

No, the rest of the fic won't be this vague. I wanted it to be a surprise who the character was until the end of this chapter. Hope ya'll enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Driving. Forever driving, dear god would this car ever stop? I huffed, twisting in my seat, and Mom glanced at me, pity and regret flashing in her eyes for a moment.

"You have questions."

It was a statement, not a question, but I answered anyway.

"Yes. Why didn't you tell us? Tell… me? I mean… how did someone like you, meet someone like him anyhow?!" Mom was amazing, true, but she wasn't anything like what Masters was known for. We had enough, but we weren't insanely wealthy.

* * *

Mom sighed and turned back to the road as she answered, her voice level and in control.

"We met in high school, Dash… my parents moved after your grandparents died, and he charmed me. We weren't anything but good friends until we managed to get into the same college, and we had a couple classes together. He had this best friend, and I think he was infatuated with his best friend's girl, though he never admitted it to me. Then, the horrible accident…"

Her words stuck in her throat and I quirked a brow as she shook her head and continued, quieter.

"Highly combustible liquid exploded in his face, that's what they all said. He was in the hospital for years, and within that time I graduated. His old roommate and theroommate's girl got married. Life happened…"

She chuckled and wiggled her brow at me.

"He got out of Wisconson Medical and we moved in. I was twenty-two, I had no clue what to do with my life after getting that deep oceanology degree… and he needed somebody to be there. His parents had disappeared while he was in the hospital, and were found mugged and left for dead some time later, he had nobody but me."

Mom hummed and pulled over into a rest stop, and as she parked she sat still, hands in her lap and pale.

"It's not surprising, looking back, that he and I fell for each other since we had nobody else and nothing else in our minds the following months. Vladimir could be closed off, and sometimes downright cynical, but when you can get his ass out of the grim side of life, he could be quite funny." Mom's lips quirked up a bit and then her glow dimmed. "If anything, I was crazier for him. I really loved him, but I knew what unrequited love was, and before I could accept that the man I counted stars with didn't feel the same way about me as I did him... well, somebody else walked into my life and swept me off my feet."

"Three weeks after living with Vlad, I met Ray. He was everything Vlad wasn't, Dash. He was a jock, and he praised my beauty… I never realized that he only told me what I wanted to hear and that he would go out finding someone who was what I wasn't. I was convinced he loved me and he was something stable that I could hold onto as I tried to figure out what to do with my life… and like a fool I clung onto it and we were married within a month. The week after the wedding, I had a doctor tell me I was six weeks pregnant. Ray and I had not even known each other six weeks… there was nobody else. Told Ray you were his, I told him you came early, and the fact you were a tiny and sickly thing helped that lie to slide by."

* * *

My throat was dry, and it hurt when I talked. "You would never have said anything, would you?"

Mom looked at me and she might as well have looked right through me. "No. Ray and I have gotten worse lately, however. Because how dare his perfect trophy wife become sick…" Her voice took on a bitter edge, and I gripped my knee to avoid tearing up. "And Emilie, even though she is Ray's… he wouldn't fight for custody, I doubt. He doesn't care about anybody but himself. And I know you kids would only be subjected to his… temper." Her hand went up to her cheek to rub the fading bruise and she sighed.

"I did what I thought was best. I was pregnant and realized how very mean Ray could be only weeks after we married. I had no skills. I was told I would need to go back to school for my degree to carry any weight, and the one skill I had –modeling- wasn't an option after I was noticeably pregnant. I depended on Ray for everything. He was a good father to you, at first. You were his pride and joy, but the job and the alcohol got to him… and you know the rest. Emilie came along because I thought a baby could restore our marriage, but I forgot there was nothing to bring back in the first place. Regardless, he kept you both fed and healthy and your essentials were always provided, something I know I can't do alone. Which is why we're going to see your real father… he will help us."

"How do you know? He doesn't know about us, right? Maybe he has a wife and kids, wouldn't this just mess them up?"

I'd never seen my mother look as grim as she did when she turned away, and she began driving again, her eyes narrowed in thought. "Last I read, he was the most eligible millionaire bachelor this side of the States. However, if he is married with kids, it's just going to have to be an adjustment for them. It's a chance I'm willing to take."

* * *

We drove in silence for hours until finally, the "Welcome to Wisconsin" sign popped into view, and Mom pulled over at another rest stop to check on Emilie. My little two and a half-year-old sister was sleeping soundly and I heard my mother whimper from the backseat.

I jerked around, touching her shoulder in concern.

"Ma? You okay?"

Her soft brown eyes were filled with tears and she grasped me, pulling me in for a hug.

"I'll miss you both so much when I'm gone. Promise me, you'll watch over Emilie. She needs her brother in her life. Promise me!"

I flinched away from the thought and pushed it from my head.

"Sure, Ma. You know I love Emilie." I grinned and she nodded, apologizing after a few seconds and heading back into the driver's seat.

It was still a few hours later that we pulled up in front of a large mansion and my jaw dropped. I knew he had been rich, but this! This was incredible.

Mom glanced at me and her lips stretched into a thin smile, nervousness dancing in her eyes. I glanced at the starry sky and glanced at the clock. Two AM. This man was gonna kill us.

She sighed and squeezed my hand, trying to reassure one of us, though I'm unsure which one. She stepped on the gas pedal and up the hill we trod, stopping at the top and getting out. I grabbed Emilie, thankful she was such a heavy sleeper.

Mom looked at me one more time and sighed heavily, looking completely spent. She leaned against the car for a few moments and then turned to me, holding out her hand. Feeling like a five-year-old again, I took it and we headed to the door.

Gods, let him like me.


	3. Chapter 3

In response to the doorbell my mother firmly kept her finger on, mumbling was heard through the door, an angry voice.

"Two in the… who in God's name could be… I swear if this is a prank, I'll—"

The door swung open, and an exhausted looking man dropped his jaw as his gaze centered on my mom.

"Janet Marion?!"

My mother softened and smiled at him. "Vlad Masters… always a pleasure. May I come in?"

He seemed shocked, standing still for a moment before what she said dawned on him. "Oh! Of course, my dear, come in. You and your… entourage… are welcome." He opened the door and led us into the largest kitchen I had ever seen. Green and gold décor was everywhere, albeit tastefully done. Stainless steel and marble countertops set on mahogany counters. He pulled out a chair and my mother slowly sat as nervousness permeated the air around us.

Vlad glanced at her and then at us, and cleared his throat, gently laying a hand on Mom's shoulder.

"Janet, of course I'm glad to see you after all these years, but to what do I owe this… very early… visit?"

My mother grimaced and then sighed, glancing at her hand. Her eyes wandered to me, then flitted to Vlad and spoke quietly.

"Do you know what Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease is, Vlad?"

"I can't pronounce it; much less know about it, Janie." The worry tinged his voice, and my mother slumped a bit before answering.

"It's a brain disease I have recently been diagnosed with. It's a fatal disease, Vladimir."

All the air came out of Vl— out of my father's lungs, and he almost fell into the second bar stool, grasping my mother's hand.

"What do you need? Money? If so, it's at your disposal, anything you need."

"Do you remember when we lived together, the connection we shared?"

"You mean before you married that bastard? Yes… though I don't know it's something I would bring up in front of your kids." He smirked, but it somehow had a soft feel to it.

My mom threw out her hand to me, and I saw how it trembled. Another onset of her disease.

"That's your son. I found out about him a week after Ray and I married; I was six weeks pregnant. I need you to take care of him and my daughter, Vlad."

The silence was deafening. I had never understood that expression, but now… holy god. Oh gods, how I understood it. Vlad stared at my mother, and then stumbled from his chair, standing in front of me for a few moments, seeming to size me up. He was tall, taller than me and my 5'8" frame. Reaching out, his thin hand grasped my face and he turned my face, studying me. I fought a scowl, and then he looked into my eyes…his eyes.

He backed away instantly, turned to Mom.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why didn't you tell me? Why spring this on me now, when the boy is almost grown?"

Mom groaned, and put her head in her hands. "Your business took off the year he was born. I didn't want him to… I wanted you to be able to live your life. I was married, we were well off. There was no reason to say anything. I assumed you'd likely marry and have a few kids, and I didn't want this to impact that."

His voice was cool, and he held up his ring less hand. "As you can see, I am quite detached, and have been for nearly twenty years."

She flinched and spoke again, looking at her wedding ring, toying with it and finally setting it on the table with a small plink.

"As far as I'm concerned, so am I. Ray is not suitable to raise these kids, and they need a parent… no. They need a father."

"Which you expect me to be." It was a statement, not a question… oh look, something we have in common. Mom snorted, turned her gaze on him.

"You certainly have the funds for it. Don't tell me you refuse to step in now that they need you!"

"Now that it is convenient for you to tell me of a pregnancy that was seventeen years ago, you mean? Janet, I won't dispute the fact he's my son. That's not what this is about. He has the Master's frame, and the Master eyes. This is about the fact you waited basically all of his young life to tell me I had a child, and I assume, to tell him who his father was! I could have been providing for you both, you could have been living here."

The pain thinned his voice and Mom sighed, standing and looked like she was trying to be angry but was too tired.

"I was afraid. I guess that's all I can say. I was scared of your reaction. Funny, through the years I never expected it to be that you're insulted. I don't really care that you are, and I guess I should say I want to fix it but I honestly just don't care. My disease gives me a year, at absolute best. I need them both taken care of, and my husband isn't fit. Please, Vladimir, _please_ …"

His voice sharpened, eyes flashing. "Don't call me that. Only friends have the gall to call me that, and you are no friend. You DARE to come into my home at this hellish hour, spring this on me and throw two kids on me, and expect me to be responsible for them?! No friend does that."

He swiveled, pushing past me and stomping up the stairs. I didn't blame Vlad, but I knew his words had to destroy mom. I glanced to my mother and saw that she had gone drastically pale, and she slumped , elbows on the table. Massaging her temples, she looked at me with tears trickling down her face. She didn't speak, but I could hear her thoughts clear as day.

 _What do we do now?_

She stood shakily, and made her way towards me. "Let's go, honey. I…"

"Janet. Wait."

In the doorway he stood, looking fairly apologetic and he stepped forward and then sighed, running his hand through his stark white hair.

"I'm sorry. This was just such a shock. Janie… I'm sorry. Don't… oh, butter-biscuits." Vlad leaned against the wall, dark lines under his eyes.

"Don't go. None of you. Janet, I'll take them. Of course I will. I wouldn't throw them out if you were healthy, much less in your condition. He's my son. And the little girl, she looks so much like you. I'm not that cruel. I just… it's going to take some time adjusting. For all of us, I'm sure."

Stepping forward again, he held his hand out to me, a small unsure smile on his face.

"Well, what's your name?"

I shifted slightly, Emilie still in my arms. Sticking my hand into his, I spoke.

"Dashiel Jacobs, sir."

He nodded, eyes sliding to my mother briefly, and then returned to me, and there was a level of seriousness in his eyes that startled me. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I don't expect you to start off calling me dad; I know that will probably take a while. So, if it makes you more comfortable, you can call me Vlad, or Mister Masters, whatever you like."

He turned to my mother, and moved towards her. Those piercing eyes softened a bit, and he smiled even more. "Have you all eaten? And where are your bags?"

"No, we haven't eaten since breakfast in Illinois. Our bags are in the car, but we didn't bring much."

Vlad nodded, and turned to me. "Would you like some help getting your things out? Normally, I would send my servants to attend to it, but they've departed for the evening."

My mouth dropped, and I stuttered as I handed Emilie off to mom. "We… you have servants?!" It made sense, of course, but I had never imagined such a thing.

He grinned, and I saw we shared the same smile.

"Of course. Not very many, only a few maids and a butler, driver, and a chef, so I'm not too overcrowded, but I do have servants." He moved to the door _as_ Mom tossed me the keys.

Getting the luggage, not much was said and then I leaned against the car. "Thanks, Vlad. For letting us… you know."

He nodded, unanimously agreeing to not bring up the elephants in the room, and grabbed _way_ too much luggage. I raised a brow but let him carry it in; if he wanted to break his back, it was his choice.

It was at least an hour later that I stood in the huge room the Vlad presented to me. He put down my share of the luggage, a small smile on his face.

"Not what you're used to, boy?"

I shook my head, eyeing the mahogany bed frame and exquisite detail on the matching dresser and wardrobe. Despite the room being a mixture of soft blues and dark browns, it had a very manly feel to it. The bed, big enough to fix seven of me, was covered in a silver duvet with soft blue trim, and it was softer than Emilie's skin. It was amazing.

Vlad nodded towards a door. "There's your bathroom. You'll find it suitable, I hope…"

The awkward silence stretched and I turned as I heard Emilie whine somewhere behind us, likely in the long hallway behind us. I stepped towards my father and then my gaze turned past him, and he turned and followed it. I never realized how fast somebody could move until she wilted in front of us.

"Janie!" Vlad cried, lunging towards my mother as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started to collapse with Emilie in her arms. He grabbed her, lifting her up with a small grunt, and jostling Emilie enough my sister started crying full volume. I grabbed her, while Vlad took the liberty of swooping my mother up bridle style and carrying her to an adjacent bedroom, finally setting her on the bed and seamlessly covering her with the duvet. He sent a worried glance at her before softly walking out, and then he turned to me, his voice a soft whisper.

"Should I call a doctor?"

I shook my head, rocking Emilie back and forth in my arms and trying to quiet her. "Nothing can be done. She does this sometimes. She'll likely wake up soon. I—"

A yawn interrupted me, and then I continued, slightly embarrassed. "I normally wait up for her."

He blinked, and then shook, taking my sister from me. "No, you need your rest. I will watch over her, and find a bed for the little one. Go on, Dashiel."

I jerked. Nobody ever called me by my full name unless they wanted pummeled. But there was a way he said it that sounded like it meant everything.

Ignoring it, or rather saving it for later, I nodded and headed to bed for a much needed rest.

A/N::

There we go!

If Vlad seemed OOC, remember as Janet Baxters said, they were old friends. If one of my old friends showed up with this news, I think I would mostly be hurt ad upset, and jealous of all the time I missed out on. Vlad isn't angry wit Janet; rather, he's hurt that she wouldn't have come to him. He was already infatuated with Maddie Fenton before the accident, but it turned into a ghostly obsession sometime later. It's kinda like "wow i could've found a happy ending with you instead of this pining" thing going on in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

As sun hit my eyes, it took a few moments for me to remember where I was, and then dread set in.

"MOM!"

I scrambled out of bed, almost falling over myself as I threw open the door to be stopped in my tracks. Vlad was sitting on the settee, feigning sleep as my sister dozed peacefully in his arms. He looked exhausted, and he glanced up at me with a thin smile.

"She's fine, Dashiel. She's downstairs resting for now. We were waiting for you so breakfast could start."

I nodded, and Vlad's eyes roved down to my clothes, eyebrows drawing down. "Erm, before you join us, if you would please… dress appropriately." He rose noiselessly and without jostling Emilie, trotted down the stairs. Sheepishly, I glanced at the full length mirror and realized my boxers barely stayed in place.

A short time later, as I headed downstairs I tried to not act like I had gotten lost as the scent of blueberries made my mouth water, and I grinned to see my mother sat in a large chair, looking content as Emilie bashed a couple pans together. To my shock, Vlad turned around to greet me, and I burst out laughing.

"Kiss the cook!?"

He scowled at me, waving a spatula laden with batter.

"A gag gift from a business associate years back, I'll have you know. I have a meeting to go to today, and I can't afford to require a change of clothes. Now, how hungry are you?"

His question took me aback and I bit back a groan. Did I just need to expect the unexpected with this man?! Then I noticed what was layered on plates upon plates and oooooh, anything he did suddenly didn't matter.

"Pancakes? You… why did you make breakfast? I thought you had a cook."

Vlad hmmed and turned, placing one giant stack on the table. "Yes, I do. He's….late, however. And I wanted your mother fed before I rushed off. Can you cut some up for your sister while I get your mother situated, please?"

I did as he asked and then saw the heaps of berries both mixed in and atop the cakey treats.

Without sparing a glance, he answered a question I hadn't even formed.

"I love blueberries, a love I shared with my father. I wondered if you…" He paused, trying to not make it awkward but failing miserably, "If you dislike them I've some plain ones here."

"I love them. They're basically my favorite thing."

I heard Vlad chuckle and he shook his head. "Only a Masters can have that insatiable love for berries."

Now they were in front of me, and as I inhaled them, he continued to speak, seeming amused by me.

"Oh, so today I do have that meeting as I said earlier. While I am gone, if you'll make a list of anything you need or forgot to pack… anything at all. I ordered a bed for Emilie, as I have nothing for a toddler here. I noticed she has no toys… I can pick up some on the way home so she doesn't make much racket. We will also need to get you some new clothes, Dashiel. And find you a tutor."

I frowned to the first part, and at that my mother spoke up. "He has plenty clothes, Vlad."

Vlad paused, brow arching. "Suits? Ties? Dress shoes and hankercheifs?"

My mother seemed confused and shook her head, to which Vlad casually replied to answer both our confusions, "In bringing Dashiel and Emilie to me to raise, you have decided to introduce them into my world. In the business world I am a very wealthy man, who is well known through his peers and is commonly at social gatherings. It is not…uncommon… for his family to accompany him and form their own allegiances within the circle of wealth. I will not have him looking like…well, as anything other than a millionaire's son. That goes for Emilie too. Eventually, when we are all comfortable with this, I will introduce Dashiel as both my biological son and my heir to my vast fortunes and companies. There is much he has to know and learn about the business I have devoted most of my life to, and certain requirements of how to act and dress… I fully intend on teaching him all I know."

He turned to us, noting our astonished looks and his voice softened, and his eyes bore into mine.

"If you do not wish to inherit what I have to offer, please know it is alright. I realize this is a lot to take in. But I truly do wish for you to look the part of my—"

He broke off as his watch beeped, and he spat, agitation on his face. " _Chert voz'mi_. I should have been out of here five minutes ago. Bye, you three. I'll be back tonight. Dashiel, my servants should be here shortly."

He rushed out, barely giving us a second glance, and as the door opened and slammed shut, I wondered if Mom had known what the _hell_ she was really getting us into when she left Amity.

Not ten minutes later, two plump women and a tall woman entered, followed by a very broad shouldered man in chef's attire and a man who was oh-so-obviously the butler, complete with a monocle and curling moustache.

The chef grinned at us, bowing slightly. His thick French accent was amusing, and I saw my mom grin as he lifted her hand and kissed it. "Master Vlad told us he had his family staying with him from now on. It ezz a reel plesuure. My name eez Augustin Charbonneau, but you may call me August, or Chef Charr." His gaze lifted to me and Emilie and he clasped his hands together. "Ahh, zee Mademoiselle and Monsieur Masters, you are just as lovely as your mother, wee! Young Master and mistress, eet ezz a true plesuure." He bowed again and then surveyed the kitchen with a chuckle.

"I vill geet to cleaning Mister Masters mess."

As he departed, the female stepped up, not nearly as loud and boisterous as Chef Charr. "I am Rui, Mister Master's personal shopper. I am the one he sends when special requests are to be made. What might you three need? I know he called upon me for a bed for the little one." At our silence, she nodded to herself and then spoke aloud. "I shall survey your rooms and see for myself what you might require. Good day."

As she turned on her heel, the two heavier females curtseyed and spoke rapidly in a language I didn't understand, but apparently my mother did.

" _Guten Tag! Ich heisse_ Janie _, und das ist_ Dash _und_ Emilie." They spoke slowly to each other, and when they had left my mother chuckled, even as she wheezed.

"They spoke German. A French cook, Portuguese personal shopper and German maids… I'll say one thing, Vladimir isn't culturally divided!" She cackled to herself as the butler finally spoke, giving a short bow. "I am Mister Master's butler, Finley Thomas. I am at your beck and call for anything you might require. If you've no need for me, I shall attend to other duties."

I quirked a brow. Wow, what a stiff. "Uh, yeah go. You're fine."

Then, we were left alone and I stared at my mother, unsure of everything. Sighing, I left to go unpack my clothes. Maybe I could call Kwan or Paulina.

* * *

Hours passed, hours of boredom. Then as I heard the door open I left the den, not realizing until it was too late that I now stood awkwardly greeting Vlad at the door. He seemed surprised at my action, and as I fumbled for something to say, a simultaneous crash and wail broke the uneasy silence.

Together, we moved and found my mother shaking on the floor, foaming at the mouth as Emilie screamed wordlessly at her side. Vlad slid onto his knees, turning her on her side and then looking at me, anger in his voice as he threw his hand towards a landline.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

I stared at her and as Vlad stood to do it himself, mom stopped shaking and choked for a few seconds, light returning to her eyes and groaning. Vlad went back to her, helping her sit up and quietly asking questions about the date and her name. When she answered them correctly, he sighed and helped her back in the chair she'd fallen out of, and then scooped my sister up, inspecting her for cuts or blood from the fallen vase Mom had toppled over on her way down.

"I'm sorry about the vase, Vlad. I can replace it." The first words out of her mouth were shaky and upset, and he blinked, eyes going to the vase and then to my mother, and then he chuckled.

"That was a thousand dollar one-of-a-kind vase from an associate in Tokyo…" he paused and got down on his knees, juggling my sister as she crawled up and around to his back. His gaze softened and he lifted my mother's chin, making her meet his eyes. "And yet, it is not nearly as valuable as you. This must be difficult and humiliating for you. But I assure you, that you are no less their mother now than before… you're just as much their mom now as you were when healthy." His voice hardened and his eyes slid to me, fire burning in his eyes. "I need to talk to Dashiel, Janie. Here, take Emilie and I'll be back shortly."

He led us into the kitchen, and I could almost feel the anger coming off of him in waves. He turned to me, and his hand came out, slapping the table angrily. His voice was quiet, to ensure we weren't overheard, but my heart sunk as he spoke, and I wish he'd have screamed instead.

"You just stood there. She's your mother, and she was having a medical emergency! You cannot freeze like that! She's an old friend to me, but she is your mother and should mean more to you than that. If you freeze instinctually, I will sign you up for classes to learn how to respond appropriately. I've spent most of my day looking up and researching this… this Creutzfeldt–Jakob disease and it will only get worse, Dashiel! She is dying and there's nothing that can be done, but maybe we can help her not suffer. What did you do today? How much was she left alone?! We need a constant watch, and if I need to order a nurse here full time then so be it, but I expect some responsibility from you. You're going to be eighteen soon…"

He paused, and suddenly looked older than before, massaging his temples. I had no idea what I looked like, but I must have looked upset because he put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"I am sorry. I know this must be very difficult, and you are being asked to do things no child should have to. But this is your life. I can help if you'll let me. I will do all I can to help your mother, and to help you adjust to everything."

He sighed and looked away. "This is all new to us both, to all of us. There are so many adjustments to make, so many things to figure out. And I wish I could be less busy, so I could help more and help you and Emilie and Janie adjust more, but it simply isn't possible. There's a business merger soon and once it's done I hopefully can be home some more. Right now, I basically live at that office." He chuckled at that and I spoke quietly.

"It must suck, having all this wealth and not being able to enjoy it."

His eyes sharpened and he looked at me like he saw a ghost. Then he quirked a small half smile and clasped my shoulder. "Dashiel, it can be hard. Alone, it was more difficult. But now I have you and Emilie and your mother to come home to… it isn't quite so dreary."

Ah, a sweet sentiment. This is a good time to completely ruin it. There he was again, calling me my full first name. "Could you just… call me Dash? I've never gone by Dashiel, and you're like, the first person to call me that who I haven't wanted to punch. You say it weird too."

His hand slipped off my shoulder and hurt flashed in his eyes. He looked away for a moment, and then spoke quietly.

"Dashiel was my brother's name. He and I were only a year apart, and were very close. Between your mother, Dashiel, and I, he was the one who was always pranking us and making stupid puns. Your mother and Dashiel were best friends. He got involved in drugs as a junior and died senior year of high school. Your name is very, very special to us both I guess."

I was stunned, and regret swelled in my chest but before I could speak he held up a hand and smiled warmly. "No, do not apologize. I understand. My name, after all, is Vladimir Ō'mir Romanov Van-Hutėn Masters. I would still flatten anybody to call me any part of that name."

My jaw fell almost to the floor, and Vlad chuckled. "My grandfather was a Russian immigrant, and my father was raised on tradition and origins. Dashiell is not a Russian name, instead it is Latin, from my mother's mother's side."

"Wait. Does that mean you swore in Russian this morning?" I wondered what the hell he'd said.

He looked apologetic and nodded. "My family and I… we spent three years in Russia during my formative years, so I could learn the culture properly. I am fluent in Russian, German, and French… my parents expected both myself and Dashiel to be able to communicate wherever we went. That is why my staff is so diverse, as I am sure you have noted. If you haven't I know your mother has."

"Can you teach me Russian?"

My eagerness startled us both, and Vlad nodded after a moment. "Sure. When we get you a tutor, I'll add that in and teach you personally. Speaking of which, I need to ask your mother about your school details. I need to get your transcripts and go about finding someone for the remainder of this school year. Next year, it's likely you'll go to a private school." He paused, seeming to think on something. "How was your first day here? Enjoy yourself?"

I shrugged. "I guess. I wish there was more to do."

He blinked at me, and after several moments he stuttered, "You… you're serious! My dear lad, there's hours upon hours of things to do here! This is your house now, did you truly not explore at all?!"

I shook my head and he looked about ready to faint. "There is an inside pool, a library, stables… a personal theater, a gym… dear god, boy. There's enough to keep you entertained until I'm a hundred!" he exploded in laughter at my expense, hand over his mouth.

I blinked. I honestly had felt nosy going around the home. At my lack of response he stopped his chortling and spoke solemnly, again putting hand on shoulder. "Dashiel…" Aggravation leapt to his eyes and he started again. "Dash… _this is your home now_. You are free to go wherever you wish, do what you wish. Please, know that. Our servants will help you in anything you desire, and nothing is out of your reach. All of your desires can be filled, my so…" The effort he made to stop himself was commendable and he spoke again. "My… charge."

I watched him leave the room as his phone rang, and soon I returned to Emilie and Mom.

* * *

German translation::

Good Day! My name is Janie, and this is Dash and Emilie.

A/N::

Fourth chapter is up! Tell me what you think! Don't worry, Danny will eventually appear, but this is just setting up. Next chapter should be up... Next week or so. I'm trying to get on an update schedule, at least twice a month. Hopefully more as my schedule clears a bit. Review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

One day bled into the nest and soon we had been there a month. It was a month spent lounging between watching mom and passing her off to a servant as I enjoyed the pool and gym. Vlad had his own football field with a control panel, and he showed me how to project holographic images onto the field so that I had 'somebody' to practice with. He had been astounded to discover I played, revealing he couldn't throw a ball as far as he could spit when he was my age.

I should have known my happiness wouldn't last.

I took Vlad's advice to heart, keeping an eye on mom even as I explored my new house, and although I might not have paid her full attention, I was adult enough to know when she was having a bad day and should stay close… like today.

Mom was really forgetful today, and wandered around a lot, making my job very hard. I tried to keep track of both her and Emilie, and eventually I shut Emilie in a room as I trailed Mom around. When six o'clock came and the sun was halfway done setting, Vlad walked in looking beyond exhausted. He had bags around his eyes, and I pitied him. However that pitying was over in seconds as my mother gasped animatedly behind me.

"VLADIMIR!"

 _Oh, shitttttt….._

She pushed past me and flung herself to him, locking lips and causing him to stumble back, abject horror and shock in his face. He pushed her away and she whimpered, looking near to tears as his gaze flitted to me, communicating _what the fuck is going on?!_ clear as day. I sighed and spoke, knowing Mom wouldn't care what she heard. Hell, she hadn't acknowledged me all day.

"She… can't remember. I guess she's stuck in the time she was twenty years ago. She keeps asking me who I am. Today isn't…. it's not a good day."

Instantaneous denial spread across his face and he lightly glared at my mother, grasping her shoulders and about-facing her to make her look at me, and the look of disinterest in her eyes ripped into my heart.

"Janet, you know who that is, right?"

The brown eyes closed as she shook her head and chirped, "No, but he sure is nice. Ohh, is he your chef?"

Yeah, right. I could burn the house down before the stove even gets turned on.

Vlad choked and spoke quietly. "He's your son… our son. You really can't remember Janie?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at me and made a beeline, grabbing me and beginning to cry. "Oh forgive me. I am sorry. Sorry, I am sorry. I want to rem…ember. I do. I… I sorryyyyy."

She began wailing and I sighed, hugging her and letting my own tears fall. "It's alright. You're still Mom. You're still my mom, and I still love you."

I shot her one of the "dazzling!" smiles she'd loved when I was little and she smiled softly. Then her expression changed in but a minute, and whirling around, she snarled at Vlad, launching at him with her fingers posed as claws.

"YOU LET ME FORGET HIM?!"

I grabbed her, restraining her lightly and spoke softly in her ear. "No, Ma. You're sick. It makes you forget, Dad isn't doing it."

The "D" word slipped out and panic filled my eyes as Vlad's face paled and he sunk into his chair, disbelief all over him.

Then, Mom spoke again and she seemed agitated, albeit to a lesser degree.

"Where'd my bed? I'm tired. Why are there so many goddamn stairs in this damn house, Vlad?!"

Now it was my turn to pale as I stepped back. Mom had never cursed in front of me, and as she continued her rant, mixing in more colorful words, I looked for my sister and grabbed her, heading to the pool as I nodded that it was Vlad's turn. Her voice followed me and I tried to get my gut to unclench. Emilie looked at me, and softly she touched my cheek.

"Brubuh sad?" I nodded, running my hand through her hair. She didn't like to speak, although she had proven to both us and her doctor that she definitely could do so. She and I were fluent in sign language, though Mom had forgotten what she had learned.

"Mom's sick, Emilie… and she's not getting better." I hugged her fiercely and then I stood, my heart racing as I felt the need to run, get away, escape… so I pressed the intercom labeled "Finley" and spoke.

"Get Emile from the Pool Room, I'm going out. Tell Vlad I'll be back later."

The intercom cackled and spurted to life.

"Yes, Young Masters. I'll be there shortly, Young Masters."

I placed my sister on the floor, closed the pool so she wouldn't fall in, and rushed out, tears blinding me as my mother's coarse voice rang repeatedly in my ears. Somehow I ended up at the stables and I grabbed a horse that looked about my size and mounted him, not bothering to saddle up. We flew out of there at a dead run –er, gallop- and I was thankful for the equestrian lessons I had had growing up. The storm above us brewed and unleashed mighty thunder as we rode, and I urged the horse to go faster and faster. We raced over rivers and creeks, across plains and valleys, and finally ended up in a rocky terrain so far I could barely see the house. As lightning crackled and thunder boomed, my horse finally was spooked enough and reared, screeching and throwing me against rocks, and before I could react my eyes closed and everything went black.

* * *

I awoke some time later and groaned. Sun shone, and it was clearly the next day. Shit, Vlad would be worried. I slowly rose my head, wincing as some unseen bloody wound made my head stick to the rock for a few moments. As I tried to slowly move my joints and make sure nothing was badly damaged, I heard a voice.

"Dashiel? DASH!" His voice was stressed, relived, terrified, and angry all at once, and as Vlad leaned down in front of me, he blurred in and out of focus. I flinched away and he stood, anger igniting in his eyes.

"I was so worried! What were you thinking, running off like that in this weather? You could've been killed. The horse came back frothing and shaking, we had no idea where you were or what happened…. My personal doctor is at the mansion taking care of your mother while I've been out looking for you all night. Well… I guess that's enough of a lecture for right now. I don't know how much of it you're getting anyway."

He sighed heavily and picked me up carefully, and I tried to think of how far he had to walk. I knew the horse and I had traveled miles so how long was Vlad going to have to carry me? As I tried to feel concern for him, warmth spread through me from the arm bound next to his chest and I sighed as blackness enveloped me once more.

"Dash? Dash? Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can."

I tried to squeeze but my arm felt detached. From the blackness I heard, "He's very, very lucky. A broken wrist and a concussion are pretty much the best case scenario here. The concussion is bad but should clear up soon. It's possible he'll get pneumonia or some such, being out in the rain like that. Call me if he needs anything, Mister Masters. I'll be back to check on the boy and his mother in a couple days." There was a pause, and then, "Make sure you stay warm and dry too. We don't need you down and out as well, Sir."

I had never heard Vlad so soft spoken. "Yes, Doctor Heinz. Thank you, Doctor."

There were footsteps and then a weight on the bed, a sigh. "Oh, Dash. I wish I could say I don't understand why you ran but I do. That was horrible, and her forgetting had to hurt. Your mother's alright, boy. She's fine as she can be, other than beside herself with worry for you. Emilie has been asking where you went and I just told her you went out to the horsies." I felt rather than saw the smile and Vlad squeezed my hand. "My business merger went through. It's done, I can be home more. I can help… I hired a nurse to help out while you're unable to, and if you want we can keep her on later. Perhaps son, you and I can go out shopping for a suit and proper attire for you and Emilie. There's a formal dinner coming up and I'd like if you accompanied me. What do you say to that, eh boy? We can –"

He broke off as his phone rang, and he sighed tiredly. Squeezing my hand again, I felt something that seemed suspiciously like a kiss to the forehead before the weight on the bed lifted and he left. My ears picked up on his extremely agitated voice barking, "Yes, Jack? What do you want?"

* * *

Sunlight blinded me as I finally gathered enough strength to open my eyes to find Vlad by a chair, playing with Emilie using puppets. As I shifted and he glanced over, he gasped and put Emilie down, barking for a nurse to come. Lunging towards me, he smiled and wiped my brow. Gods, he looked exhausted.

"How do you feel? You've been unconscious for a week. I wasn't sure if you'd wake up. Let me get the doctor…"

He started to walk away and I reached for his wrist with my good hand. He stopped at once. "Yes, Dash?"

"I… Sorry for worrying you. I… You spoke of a formal dinner. I want to go. Teach me to be you. I want to be like you."

There was a look of pure joy in his eyes and then it dimmed and he nodded. "Very well. When the doctor gives clearance, we can go. For now, get some rest… my son." He patted my shoulder and left the room with a grin.

* * *

Over the next days I built up my strength and enjoyed being completely catered to by Vlad, who all but refused to allow anyone else to tend to me.

A week later, I stood in the ball room with Emilie as my mother argues with him. She had her moments of motherly love, but for the most part, she had reverted to being my age. Thankfully, she was at least acting her age right now, and had only one thing she wanted from my father on her mind…

"Oh, Vlad, take me dancing! You were such an exquisite dancer when we were younger!"

Vlad backed away, nervous and obviously trying to find a way out. "Janie, that was years ago! You haven't felt well, I mean your disease…"

Mom batted her eyes and I bit my fist. This was just too good. She whimpered and leaned into him and he looked torn between being horrified and reveling in the physical contact. "But Vlaaaaadimir, I feel just fine. In my years of marriage, I never once went dancing. And you've got a ballroom! Please, oh please…"

She had, conveniently enough, backed him into a large stereo and he smirked, grabbing her hand with one hand and slipping the other to her waist after touching the stereo.

"Never gone dancing?! That would be a crime! Alright, my dear, you shall have your waltz."

Picking her up, he barely let her feet touch the floor as they moved as one, and although both were in common clothes, Mom had a look of complete bliss on her face that said she felt clothed in the finest of dress.

The waltz guided them, and Vlad lead with a permanent smile on his face as he gave her the desired dance, lifting and spinning her.

She was so happy.

Things went all to hell two days later.

* * *

If I hadn't lived it, I would never believe that she went from dancing with my father to mumbling incoherently in a week, and then bound to her bed within another two weeks, with a feeding tube and some woman from hospice coming into talk of "quality of life".

I don't know how much research Vlad had done, but it must not have been enough to prepare him for this.

"GET THE HELL OUT!"

The nurse subjected to my… to Vlad's… temper didn't flinch, just sent back her own steeled gaze. "Mister Masters, be reasonable. We're trying to help but there isn't much you can do now. It's only a matter of time. You three should prepare yourselves for the worst."

She turned on her heel and left as Finnley hurried after her, closing the door sharply so that it echoed through the halls. Vlad stood fuming and I carefully entered. Gods, I didn't know how to do any of this. Touching him, I jerked as he whirled to me.

"WHAT!?" Then he saw me, and his fiery expression died down. He sighed and dropped into the dining chair, looking frightened as a few tears slipped down.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…. What is it, Dash?"

"She isn't going to be okay, no matter what you do. There are some things money can't fix, and this is one of them."

He stared at me, and looked ashamed. I knew he had fallen back in love with her. It was clear the day of the dance.

"How did you know, Dash? She… it's funny. Until you three showed up on my doorstep, I hadn't thought of your mother for years. She was just some college fling, something I used after my accident, and though we were close, we certainly didn't keep in touch after her marriage to that asshole. But now… there's a woman I've chased for years and I went to see her and the family a few days ago, before your mother took this bad turn, and I couldn't stand the sight of her. I… Dash, I love your mother. I can't lose her. There has to be something…"

He stopped, trailing off. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he toppled over the chair as he jumped up, heading for his massive library and throwing books helter-skelter onto the floor. Had he… Had he gone mad?

"AHA! Here it is; the answer to our problems. Why, I wonder why I didn't think of it before…"

I glanced sideways at the bookbinding; the title was " _Ghosts, Demons, Angels, and Their Tools_ ". Oh god. He really was crazy. Vlad thumbed through the pages and stopped, turning the book my way and slapping his finger on the page. "Here! The Reality Gauntlet. The most powerful Ghost Relic in known existence."

I shot him a blank look and he hissed, upset I hadn't glorified his insane genius. "Read, Dash. This relic has the power to make anything possible. We could make your mother healthy, or reverse your reality so that you were raised here, with me all the time! We just need to find it."

I skimmed the book, which was scarce on real information of where this thing was located. Pausing at the name of the creator I slammed the book shut and threw it to Vlad, stomping away before I reached the library doors.

"It's human made, Vlad! From the Showenhower family… even if this thing exists, it won't work. The Showenhower's have a circus that sucked a couple years ago. Give it up. I'm losing my mother, and here you are rambling about this stupidity like some lunatic!"

I grabbed the doors and slammed them shut, letting them vibrate as I rushed to my room before the tears could fall, and before I could think about the shocked and hurt look he had had on his face.

* * *

 **A/N::**

 **Chapter Five! There we go! So, there's some angst and some father/son love and issues too... you get to see some of the Vlad we all know and love. Or, love to hate.**


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke on the couch to the house shaking. The disastrous fight between Vlad and I stuck in my mind and I sighed as the house shook again. I got up, curious. What had caused that?

Walking the halls, I somehow ended up in the library. What had my father seriously been thinking? An object to change time just wasn't real… although, to be fair, 'real' had changed a while back for anyone who had lived in Amity.

I felt the house tremble a third time, just as somebody came through the wall and slammed into me. A voice I knew from back home startled me as a white-haired boy gasped and jumped off of me.

"D…D…Danny Phantom?! What…are you doing here? Oh crap don't tell me there's another ghost here!"

He helped me stand, but before he could speak, a raggedy older ghost came up, red eyes flitting to me with concern written in his face. Phantom stood protectively in front of me and his muscles rippled. The ghost snorted and looked very unamused.

"Daniel I was coming to you for help. I need something from you."

Phantom's green eyes flashed and he moved me out of the way. "I seriously doubt that. Plasmius I'm not letting you near my mother…or the citizens of my town. I don't know what you want with Dash, but he's coming with me." He grabbed my arm and the other ghost bared his teeth and shone brighter, flying forward and shoving my town's protector away from me.

"He lives here. With his mother, sister, and father. It is on his behalf I wanted… needed… your assistance. Phantom, please." The ghost sounded hysterical and as his voice heightened, and his glow fluxuated again. I snarled and pushed through Phantom, gritting my teeth and slamming the ghost into the wall. A part of me fan-boyed over touching my hero, but I focused on the fact this creep knew about my family. Suddenly, I realized that ghosts were probably as greedy as most humans.

"WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?"

The ghost looked startled but he shrugged and I stumbled back. Growling and summoning the quarterback in me, I grabbed him again and this time he gasped as though I really was choking him. Of course, that was ridiculous, the Fentons themselves had told everyone ghosts can't breathe. His eyes bored into mine and finally he answered.

"Your father sent me here. He wanted me to look for the reality gauntlet…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Phantom snorted behind me. "Right. Like I'm letting you near that thing. You couldn't get to it even if you wanted to; his Lord Highness Clockwork is its Master and Caretaker now. If you want to get it away from the Infinite Ghost of Time, be my guest!"

The ghost hissed through his teeth and flung himself out of my grip and onto Phantom, slamming into a large bookcase.

"His mother will die!" The bookcase shook as Plasmius turned and threw Phantom into it.

My world had frozen as I heard those words. I knew Mom was dying, but for it to be just so blatantly thrown out there tore into me. The two ghosts continued to fight, sending blast after blast towards each other, and green and pink lit up the room.

A sudden creaking caused me to glance up to the bookcase, and I saw the ghosts' heads snap up as the bookcase was loosed from its bolted place on the wall and fell right towards me.

Plasmius' glow brightened as the sun, and he shrieked, flying towards me. "Dashiell!"

As we slammed into the wall, the ghost actually saving me from harm, my head cracked against the wall. The last thing I heard was an angry growl.

"Dammit, Little Badger!"

A/N:: Sorry for the super short update, second part coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

" _You did this."_

" _Plasmius, it was an accident. Still can't believe he's your kid though."_

" _Keep your voice down, he knows nothing of my… condition."_

 _Hesitance. Then, a voice tinged in confusion and doubt. "You live in the same house, and Dash knows nothing?"_

 _A loud snort came from somewhere. "The irony in the fact you doubt that is truly stunning, dear boy. Now why don't you leave? I think you've done enough harm to my son."_

 _Anger from the younger voice. "He's my old high school bully… this brat of yours has pushed me around since elementary school. Trust me, unless I shoot him with ectoplasm, he's harmed me far more."_

 _There was silence. And then, "Little Badger."_

" _Plasmius, swear to God, call me that again and-"_

" _Thank you. For the map. I owe you a debt."_

 _A very long silence until there was the sense of air whooshing. "Don't mention it. Leave Amity alone, and we'll consider us even. Deal?"_

The words played over in my mind as I sat up in bed. It had been two days since the disaster in the library, and I was more confused than ever. Had it been a strange, colorless dream? It had seemed so real, but why would the ghosts in the house have cared about me, or my mother? I groaned, putting my head in my hands, as a shadow was cast over me.

"Is the Young Masters feeling ill again? Should I call the doctor?"

Looking up, I sighed. "No thanks, Finley. Has Dad left for the dinner yet?"

"I'm departing now, Dash. Come, let's get going."

I nodded as his blue eyes met mine. Vlad has approached me yesterday about the dinner he had been rattling on about for a few weeks now. I had wanted to go since the first time I awoke after leaving on horseback, but with mom so badly off I kept changing my mind. Vlad had used his influence to push the dinner back, but he explained that the other invited members were getting aggravated, and the dinner would be held tonight. He had called an impromptu self-tutoring lesson to teach me some basic etiquette, and a seamstress came in to tailor me an outfit.

I stared at myself in the mirror, barely recognizing myself. My hair -which was normally slicked back- has been parted in the middle, slicked down at the sides, and tied back into a ponytail. It mimicked my father's style, and I couldn't help but grin. I actually liked looking like Dad. His blue eyes twinkled and he laughed as he straightened my tie, and then turned to the door.

"Come, son. The public awaits."

* * *

A short time later, I stood in awe in what Dad called a large banquet hall, in somebody's house. It honestly reminded me of the _Von Trapp_ family's ballroom, and I tried to not shrink away as I saw a lot of very snooty looking people. One of them caught sight of us as my father handed his coat to the butler, and he headed towards us, sticking his hand out to Dad.

"Masters! Finally, the elusive millionaire made it! And who is this handsome young man accompanying you? We will have to put another seat at the table!"

Dad glanced at me, and I could feel the pride radiating off of him. "This is Dash, my son." The man who had greeted my father paused for a second, shock clear on his face, but it seemed he recovered well.

"I see things have turned in your favor, Masters. Congratulations on the adoption going through."

At those words, my father went rigid beside me. The man didn't notice, however, as he bent to my level and smiled. "I am Jacob Marcey, owner of the Marcey Depot stores."

I nodded mutely, offering my hand but not speaking. A small crowd had gathered, however, to see who Vlad had brought with him, and I watched my father brush past most of them, grabbing a glass of what I assumed was champagne, and he stood tall, demanding attention from all. Lifting the glass, he spoke.

"Hello everybody. I must apologize for my absences at these dinners. I have had family matters to attend to. I see most of you have seen the young lad who is with me tonight. I am pleased to announce that it has recently come to my attention that I have children from a previous relationship. My son, Dash, and his sister Emilie. They and their mother have been adjusting to life at my home for some time now. Tonight I am here to declare him as my heir, and I could not be more proud. To Dash!"

The shock which had weaved itself around the room dissipated as he called for the toast, and as one they lifted their glasses, smiling at me encouragingly. As my father stood once more by my side, Marcey looked unsure as he held his hand to my father.

"I apologize for misunderstanding, Masters. I wish you both well, and must go attend other matters, but I will see you at dinner."

My father nodded crisply, and then turned to me his gaze softening. "I don't want you by my side the entire night, Dash. Over there, there are many young ones you can associate with. Children of my colleagues. They might have sharp claws, but you have sharper ones… in the form of a checkbook, anyway." He smiled and I nodded. I had been shocked for him to claim Emilie as his own, and for that I would do whatever he asked.

Gathering my courage, I squared my shoulders and walked towards them, and the first boy I met nodded to me. Frankly, he was a blonde version of Spencer Ried from Criminal Minds

"So. Masters has a son? I don't see the resemblance, no offense. You look like a brick wall, dude."

I snorted. "Star quarterback. Amity Park Eagles. I guess you heard. I'm Dash."

He held out his hand, and I tried to not be rude. Rich kids were weird. Handshakes, really?

"Waylon Marcey. The girl over there is my sister, Willa. We're twins." He paused and then sized me up and spoke again. "So, you play football? Have you enrolled in Waukesha Private? I hear they have a rather excellent track team. We don't really do football, but the track team do obstacle races. Personally, I find chess and robotics thrilling."

Ugh, a geek. Well, I guess most of these snobs would be like that. Then, another boy approached our hearing range and gestured to me.

"Well of course he's not really a Masters. His mom probably had a fling or something with some other guy and is trying to cash in. Pathetic, really."

My blood boiled. How dare he talk about Mom like that? When she'd done this all for me. I swung around to him, and he shrank a bit. I towered over him.

"Take it back. My mother isn't some gold digger. You don't know anything about us."

He laughed, and stepped forward. "You look nothing like Masters. Even if you were his miniature, don't act like there isn't something in it for you and your mom and your sister. You're either in denial of it or just too stupid to see. Your mother has a damn angle, like everybody else."

The next thing I knew he was on the floor with a bloodied jaw. "My mother is dying. She only told us about Vlad being my father and bringing us here because she wanted somebody to take care of us and watch us after she died. Turns out it's the best decision she ever made- they're truly in love again and things are right for once. I only wish that it had been like this my entire life."

Someone was trying to drag me back, and I jerked away, only to be dragged back again. This time, I looked to see my father with his hand on my shoulder, and a good deal of the parents standing around us, and my cheeks heated. Crap. I had just hit the son of someone very wealthy, and I knew without being told it was unlikely that I would be allowed to go to another dinner. Or even be let outside again.

One man knelt down to the boy I had clobbered, and rage colored his face as he looked up at us.

"Masters! You'll pay for this! There's blood all over his suit. Your brat is ill-mannered, better to be locked in a cage! Or perhaps an insane asylum."

My father's eyes seemed to flash red for a brief second, and he spoke cooly, although I could detect him barely restraining his temper. "Quite the contrary. I believe your boy was the ill-mannered one, James. Taunting my son and deciding his mother was a tramp, when in fact she and I were live-in friends as young adults." As soon as the sentence was spoken, the reporters who had been covering this dinner gasped and flashes went off around us. My father continued, either not noticing the press or not caring. "Janet and I were in love, but I encouraged her to look elsewhere. She did, and was already expecting Dash when she married someone she did not love. She did so to provide for our son, and remained in that relationship later when Emilie came along after she and I met by happenstance. I knew nothing of either of them until recently, when his mother discovered she was gravely ill. The boy and his sister are mine, and for your son to suggest anything else, is incredibly poor taste. As of now, my generous donation for your fundraiser will be pulled by tomorrow."

The man stood, hands out in front of him. His anger had immediately melted off his face when Vlad mentioned the word 'donation', and he lowered his head. "Now, Masters, let's not be hasty. Boys will be boys, am I right? Come now, you know what this cause means for me."

"Indeed I do. Perhaps you will see how much my son means to me, now that you are nearly without funding. Teach your children to mind their tongues on things they know nothing about, and mayhaps this won't be a recurrence. Come, Dash. We have business elsewhere."

My father turned on his heel and I followed him, feeling more than a little sorry for how my temper had gotten the best of me. As we entered the limo, Vlad tapped the glass. "Home."

I sat with my head in my hands, and Vlad sighed after a few moments. "Dash."

I ignored him. This disaster was totally my fault. Then, again, " _Dashiel_. Look at me, son."

Grumbling, I turned to him, and he gripped my chin. "This was not your fault. I did not think they would be so cruel right away. I was prepared to brace you for this prior to school next year, but… well, at any rate, it's not you I blame. The loose tongue of that boy and his father's lack of parental skills are who I find fault with. I had not planned to release a statement about your identity this soon, either. I was only going to say you were my ward, but I got so caught up in finally having children…" Vlad stopped, gripping the arm rest and continued. "Sometimes I forget that being rich means acting certain ways, ways even I myself forget. Money talks, however, and I can generally pay my way out of most situations. In the morning I will have to make an official statement declaring you my protégé and heir. For now, let's go home."

I was quiet, head spinning. I… wasn't in trouble?

A laugh to my left and I realized I had spoken that aloud. "No. Just don't hit anyone again."

 **A/N::**

 **Oohhh, Dash actually overheard his dad and Danny! O.o**

 **So mainly I have a bit of father/son bonding here. I don't know how to write rich snobs, sorry ya'll. I'm trying lol. Next chap should be up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

As sunlight hit my eyes, I groaned. After the disaster of a party last night, Dad had seemed distracted and all but told me to go to bed. He stated he had to focus to write his press statement about me, but I sensed something else was off. However, I didn't question him. I stumbled downstairs, and stopped short to see Finley holding my sister.

"Where's Dad?" I stifled a yawn. The nursemaids would be here soon to help with mom, and I wanted to get in some football practice. Even if Waukesha Private only had a track team, maybe Dad and I could find a team for me to independently play on.

"Master said you were to read that." Finley nodded to the table, and i glanced at the rolled up paper on the table. Going over, my eyes widened as I read:

 _Son,_

 _Business has, unfortunately called me away for an unknown time. I will likely not have cell range within this time, but I will be home as soon as this business venture is over. Should you truly need me, Finley knows who to contact. I will make things right in the family, dear boy._

 _I promise to return as soon as I can._

 _Father_

I crumpled up the letter, my vision going red. He… he couldn't do this to me! To us! To run and disappear when Mom was so ill. Abandoned… surely this was some cruel joke. I turned, brushing past Finley and bounding up the stairs, throwing open my father's door. The blood red and black decor faded as I searched for my father. Not finding him, I slammed the door and rushed to my mother's room, and for a moment, it seemed as though my feet didn't touch the floor. I burst into her room, shying away as I saw her struggling to breathe, still and pale.

"NO! Dad, you can't!" My voice echoed as I rushed room to room, finally leaping the bannister and sliding down the stairs. As my feet hit the landing, I frantically tore the house apart as I searched. Finally, I sat amid dozens and dozens of down feathers, from pillows I had burst when I began to realize he had truly left.

Days faded to the next. Dad was nowhere to be found, and mom only got worse. I now knew why mom had been desperate to find Vlad- I had taken over the role of "mom" to Emilie, and was trying so hard to teach her the alphabet.

I had tired of seeing Finley sorrowfully shake his head each morning when I wordlessly asked if Vlad had returned. By day, my mother grew sicker, and my time was spent stretched between a toddler and my mother. What bit of free time I did have was spent going over some old school books, trying to prepare for my final year of high school come fall. I had never been the best student, and now without geeks to bully into doing my work, I worried I would be horribly behind. After all, my junior year had been a month and a half from over when Mom brought us here. Vlad had told me he'd gotten an exemption forwarded to my old principal, excusing me from the remaining term for the family crisis I was definitely going through.

Time passed more slowly now, as I tried to not think of where my father had gone off to, and why he thought it would "fix things". Then, the day I dreaded came.

And I called the coroner.

I wish I could say what it felt like to feel the hospice nurse shake me, and her to tell me my mother was gone. I wish I could say that I took it like a man, and didn't scream and beg whatever god exists to return her to me. But I cannot.

After a few hours of falling apart, I made a phone call that I had never wanted to make.

Thankfully, my girl picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Paulie? It's-"

"Dash! Oh, boy do I have a bone to pick with you. You haven't called in weeks! Do you know how mad-"

"Mom died." The words felt like cotton, and I swallowed but it only made it worse. There was a gasp on the other end of the line, and then she spoke softly, the tenderness in her voice startling me. Paulina was known for many things, but softness wasn't one of them.

"Oh, Dash. I'm so sorry. When's the funeral? Do you want me up there now?"

I shook and lost my ability to stand, sliding down the wall. "Y...Yeah. My father… he's off on some business trip. I can't reach him. Please, Paulie. Please. The service… I don't know, I haven't even thought of that. I don't…"

"Okay. We'll figure it out together, then. On my way now, and while I'm driving I'll call the team and Coach. You aren't alone, Dash. I've got you."

As the sun set, there was a knock on the door, and I sighed. Taking Emilie in my arms, I somehow opened the door, only to fumble and drop my sister as my best friend and girlfriend stood on the step. Paulina launched herself at me, kissing me as Kwan snorted. I pulled away, wrinkling my nose at the taste of strawberry now on my lips. Gesturing in, I paused as I saw three others on the steps, and I rose my brows.

"Fenturd? What the hell are you doing here, with your little geeky friends?" The bite to my voice made Fenton flinch, and he rubbed his neck awkwardly, shuffling a shoe.

"Uhh..Your dad is kinda, my dad's best friend. When P...Paulina and Kwan didn't know your address, they came to me. My dad made this big show a while ago, about some big dinner you apparently went to. He went on and on about how lucky you were to be Vlad's kid… everyone in Amity knows by now, I think. Sam's here because she navigates better than me, and Tuck… well, he has no life."

"HEY! Hurtful, Dude."

"Is it a lie? No? Alright then." The blue eyed boy chuckled and then paused, looking up at me. "Sorry about your mom, Dash. That's rough."

I stepped back to let them in, and as we walked, I shoved my hands in my pockets. What could I even say? What could be said? Finley stopped me by the dining room and Kwan grabbed the man as Finley put his hand on my shoulder. Seeing the butler against the wall would have made me laugh back in Amity, but for some reason I just wanted to protect him, and I shook my head at my best friend. "He's the butler. Let him go. What is it, Finley?"

The butler seemed a bit miffed at his uniform being mussed, and he straightened his jacket with an impatient sigh. "Young Master, I was sent by Chef Charr to announce dinner is ready, but I will have to inform him to whip another dish up. I was unaware you had company, Sir." He paused, and then ducked his head, speaking quieter. "Sir, I must also extend my sincerest apologies for your loss. I have been with Mister Masters for many years, and indeed I have never seen him look upon someone as I have your mother. They were a true match. Forgive me for perhaps acting out of turn, but I did send for your father this morning. I'm unsure how long it will take for him to get here, as I didn't betray the nature of my inquiry, but-"

"Dude. English." Kwan grumbled and I shook my head, trying to ignore the anger stirring in my chest that Vlad had been contacted.

"He IS speaking English." I shot Kwan a dirty glare. "He's saying he didn't tell my father why he was needed, just that dad needed to get his ass back pronto." My shoulders slumped and I kicked the wall half heartedly. "He should've never left."

The awkward silence surrounding my comment was stifling, and I jerked my hand out to my guests. "Finley, figure out rooms for Kwan, Paulina, Danny and the others... dinner too. I need to be alone."

The butler nodded, then looked perplexed. "Others, Sir?"

"Yeah, others! They're right... hey! Where are Danny and the dweebs?!"

* * *

I stared at where the trio had been only mere moments ago, and handed Emilie off to Finley. "I'll find them. In this maze, there's only so far they can go before they get lost. Hell, it's been months and I still get lost."

My search took longer than I expected, and finally on my fourth hallway I turned into, I saw the door open to my father's private study. Voices of Fenturd's friends drew me in, and I crept closer.

"Danny, you really think he went after the Reality Gauntlet? Vlad's stupid but not that stupid."

The confusion of Tech-Nerd mentioning the gauntlet Vlad had shown me weeks prior was masked by a raw fury of the insult he casually threw Dad's way. In what world did they think they could actually criticize him? They didn't know anything about him! I threw the door open, ready to confront them, and froze in shock.

They were nowhere to be found.

My eyes swept the room, and then I paused. I had only been in here a few times, but something about the fireplace seemed… off. Out of balance. I moved towards it, suppressing a shriek of fright as I placed my hand on some relic for balance as I looked into the chimney chute and the fireplace moved.

What. the. FUCK?!

Cautiously, I poked my head into the opening the fireplace left, and I squinted at the dim green light at the end of whatever hallway Dad had hidden. Biting my lip, I hesitated for a second before realizing now I wanted answers, and treaded down the stairs. The closer I got to the bottom, the more quietly I treaded. Finally, voices began floating up to me as i hit the final few steps. I peered in through a crack in the false door and my jaw dropped.

"Can't you bypass his security systems?" Danny Phantom said.

I was so shocked I fell out into the floor, sprawling for the two humans and one ghost to see.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as my body thudded to the floor, the whine of what anyone in Amity Park knew as an ecto-weapon hit my ears and Samantha Manson pointed the gun at me. I squealed and inched away as Phantom laid a hand on the barrel, lowering it himself.

"God, don't shoot him. Geez, Sam."

The echo in his voice and chill his presence brought to the air made my neck hair prickle, and I stood up, trying to not shake in the face of these nerds. Where was my bravado I had been known for back in Casper?

"Where… where's Danny? Why are you guys in here? What-"

The ecto gun was shoved into my chest, effectively knocking me down, the pistol whining as it again powered up. "Enough questions, Baxter. We've got our reasons and you don't need to know them."

Phantom held his hand out, offering me a hand up. I took it, my eyes widening at the fact that my hero and I were touching. As I stood, he turned to Sam, and a strange, echo-y sound came from his mouth. However, only seconds after he emitted the sound, my brain somehow translated it.

 _Sam, chill. He's got a right to-_

She echoed the sounds back, her face scrunching in anger.

 _Says who? Because he lives here? His dad is your ENEMY, Danny. Let's find Vlad and-_

"How do you know my dad?" My question stopped their waves of conversation and Phantom swirled to me, panic in his green eyes.

"How did you understand that?!" I shrugged and his eyes darkened as his aura glowed brighter with a tinge of green and black. "That….That's Ghost Speak! Unless you're trained in it, or a ghost, you can't-" He backed up then, and a lightbulb seemed to go off in his head as Techno-Geek spoke aloud.

"Unless he's also part ghost." My gaze swiveled to the african american and I snorted. These guys had really lost it.

"Loser, I'm human. I'm fully alive, thank you very much." Moron.

Phantom began to pace, hands behind his back as he made rounds, looping between myself and the Goth. "No, no. Your dad is Vlad Masters. You were born after his lab accident, right?" Before I could even nod the affirmative, the pacing increased. "Which means he could've transferred ghost energy and even dormant, you'd have special abilities… I never understood why the paranormal activity was so high at Casper. It's wasn't just because of me. It was because of you! They sensed your ghostly presence, even though it's too weak for me, a full ghost could probably pick up on it."

"His extraordinary athleticism." Tucker put in. "His strength and speed, definitely ghost qualities."

"But I'm alive. I'd have to be… well, _**gone**_. There's no such thing as part ghost."

Phantom stopped dead -no pun intended- and he smirked. "Oh, isn't there?"

Bright, brilliant white light flooded the area as twin rings diverged from his waist and traveled polar opposites. As they faded away, my heart skipped in my chest as the black haired, blue eyed human stood in front of me.

My brain decided it couldn't handle the information that Danny Phantom was Danny Fenton, and I hit the floor.

* * *

" _Nice going, Danny."_

" _I thought the situation called for dramatic effect, Sam. He wouldn't have believed me otherwise."_

" _Now he'll blab! You can't honestly trust a MASTERS to keep their damn mouth shut! Especially this one. Shit, Danny. That really wasn't necessary."_

" _Tuck, help me out."_

 _A pause. Then, "D, I don't think I can. I...I agree with Sam. Paulina is the biggest gossip on earth. When he tells her, what's gonna happen to your secret identity?"_

Secret….. My eye cracked open and the arguing trio stood above me. "Who are you trying to be, Clark Kent?"

My light humor caused a ripple of effects. Sam dropped the gun and it misfired, the shot going astray and laying waste to an entire corner of equipment and a few small fires starting, offsetting the sprinklers on the ceiling. Desperate to avoid the stray shot, Tucker jerked backwards and placed his hand on a red button, sending blaring alarms through the room.

 _ **PORTAL SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED. SELF DESTRUCT IN 15...14...13…**_

Danny's eyes widened and he and Sam threw themselves, slipping and sliding from the puddles of water, to the panel boards across the room. As I shakily stood, I realized the room -which I hadn't paid much attention to earlier- was clearly a lab, or reminiscent of the one Fenton had in his own basement. Everything was stainless steel and sterile, and I stared at the huge metallic set of doors that reminded me of the Fenton Portal.

 _What the hell, Dad?_

"Dash! Help me deactivate this thing! Help me find a button!" Phant-Danny cried, and I quirked a brow. I began searching but I couldn't figure out how I was supposed to know what to even look for. Then Danny grabbed my hand and dragged me to the portal doors, where the monotonous voice still counted down.

 **5...4...3...**

"You're his son! Maybe your DNA is enough of a match for the system!" Danny shouted over the noise, and although I doubted it, my eyes grew wide with shock as my hand went up against the glass panel and as the device scanned it, the monotone spoke.

 **MASTERS IDENTIFIED. WHAT IS YOUR WISH?**

"Uhhh… Turn off the portal destruct?"

 **COMMAND RECOGNIZED. COUNTDOWN STOPPED. HAVE A COOKIE.**

My eyes widened in surprise as a freshly baked cookie popped up from what looked like a decked out toaster, while Danny muttered something about how this was definitely a Fenton original. Tucker grabbed it and then made a face.

"Ick, Macadamia nut!"

* * *

As we all began to relax, I stared at Danny and crossed my arms. "Explain. Now. You, me being a . Everything." My eyes widened as I realized I hadn't conjured up the conversation between my dad and Phantom. "Starting with what map you gave my dad!"

Danny winced, and his hand went up to rub his neck. "Okay. So… we probably should explain your dad first…"

It could have been hours or minutes that I sat on the drenched floor and took in the fact my father wasn't what I thought he was. As Danny finished with his own story of becoming half ghost, my head was spinning. I looked up, tears forming in my eyes.

"And the map? What's he going to do with it?"

Danny glanced to Sam and then sighed, running a hand through his now stark-white hair. "I gave it to him so he could change your mom's future with the gauntlet. So she could get better, and he could make you and Emilie his heirs."

Sam elbowed him and shook her head. "No. They, or well, Dash… You're already his heir. But the life you could have had being raised by him…"

" _We could make your mother healthy, or reverse your reality so that you were raised here, with me all the time! We just need to find it."_

Dad's voice rung in my ears and I swallowed. "So where is this… thing?"

Danny grinned, his lopsided hair falling into his eyes as he jerked his head toward the large hole in the wall.

 _Shit, no. Don't tell me..._

"With an ally, in the Zone." He paused and then began to pace, glancing at his friends every few minutes. "The issue, Dash, is that even ghost relics have a limit to their power… bringing back the dead…"

He shook his head sadly. "It can't be done. Even If your dad doesn't know she's gone, he's now on a quest that is useless… and it could potentially end very badly. If he tries it, the gauntlet could backfire. It was created to bend to the users will," Danny explains at my confused look, "but if the will of the user is that the gauntlet expends a power greater than it possesses, then the gauntlet will backfire, and could actually cause harm to your dad."

Danny's green eyes blazed brighter than I'd ever seen them. "He and I have been enemies for a long time, but i don't need him reeking havoc in my worlds."

"How would he…?"

Danny walked over to a chalkboard in the lab and began drawing rather shitty pictures. When he finished he turned to me and pointed. "So, everything in the Ghost Zone is connected to each other in one way or another. They all draw from the same power source, and ultimately they can all interact with each other. The Reality Gauntlet, Pandora's box, the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire to name a few… They're all able to directly or indirectly influence each other."

He looks to me and I nod to show I'm getting it. "So if one powerful item is thrown out of its natural balance, it could theoretically throw the others off as well, because they would try to overcompensate for the loss of the one relic. The issue is here, because as I said, everything in the ghost zone exists in a very delicate balance"

He taps his chalk creations again. "If Pandora's box tries to pick up the slack created when the gauntlet burns its power out after it backfires, the box could open. There are not words to tell you how very, _**very**_ bad that would be."

I shuddered. Something told me Danny knew exactly what could happen and it wasn't pretty.

Running A hand through my hair, I looked to the trio.

"So what do we do?"

Danny glanced at his friends and sighed, kicking at the floor.

"We were going to go get him. I don't suppose you'll go back with your pals and forget all about this?"

I rose a brow and Danny winced. "When you do certain things, you look way too much like your father, Man. Alright well, let's go!" He extended his hand to me and i stared at it as Sam hissed at him.

"Danny! He can't-"

I curled my lip at her. "Oh, I'm going, like it or not. He's my _**dad**_ , Sam. If he's gonna be stupid, I want to try and stop it. I'm angry at him but I don't want a bunch of people to suffer because he's a psycho."

Tucker snorted and wiggled his brow. "Hey D, maybe you're brothers. He thinks Vlad is crazy, too!"

I swung my fist at the dweeb and hit him harder than I'd meant to, as he skidded back a few feet. I flinched. "Uh, sorry, didn't mean to be that rough…"

The heavy silence in the air hung for a few moments as they all gaped at me, then with shock, Danny spoke, voice low and shocked. "Did you just… apologize?"

My eyes narrowed, then I realized how it must look to them and I nodded slowly, shock coursing through me as I couldn't recall a time I had been even vaguely nice to these kids. My eyes widened with another realization. "Danny, why didn't you ever get ghostly revenge on me for all the shit I pulled? I know you pranked me once or twice, but…"

Danny smiled as he transformed back into Phantom and continued grabbing random things from my dad's lair and stuffing it all in a green backpack he'd created. "I've seen what letting my anger fester and burn could do. It wasn't worth it in the end. I can't say I never thought of it, but my powers are to protect my town, nothing else. Personal gain… it's selfish. It just isn't me."

I nodded and held out my hand to him. At his flinch, I bit my lip and then offered my hand again, and he took it, looking confused. "Respect, Phantom… er, Fenton. That takes some real guts." Phantom looked stunned and then I grinned, grabbing his glowing bag and hoisting it over my shoulder. "You guys ready to find my dad?" Without waiting for a response, I hit the **Open** button and stared into the void.

I was trying to figure out exactly how I was going to travel in this ghost world when somebody behind me pushed me through the portal.


End file.
